LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie/Trivia
Trivia * The film was created to thank many VeggieTales and LarryBoy fans who requested it. * Because the film serves as an origin story, its events begin less than two years prior to the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space, and therefore also takes place before any of LarryBoy's appearances in the VeggieTales franchise. As a result, Jimmy and Jerry still work at the Bumblyburg Science Lab, the Larry Manor and the LarryMobile have the same designs they had in the aforementioned episode, and the LarryMobile doesn't do much yet. * The movie includes elements from LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, such as Awful Alvin being the main antagonist and Bob being the editor in chief of the Daily Bumble. Some characters from the show even make appearances in the background if you look closely enough. * The episode LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows hinted that LarryBoy and Awful Alvin knew each other beforehand. This film reveals their history. * The criminals who appeared at the beginning of the film were Motato and his radish army. It is revealed that they were just starting out in a life of crime. Later, they join forces with Awful Alvin. * The writers considered creating a new villain, but decided to use Awful Alvin instead due to fan support. * At one point in the film, Awful Alvin does his Villainous Dance of Villainy. * There are moments in the film where LarryBoy battles against tornadoes and parking violations as a reference to his character bio on the original LarryBoy website. * When Scooter tells LarryBoy that something came from outer space, it begins the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space. * In one scene, LarryBoy gives Scooter his phone number in case someone wants to contact him. This could explain why Mayor Blueberry assumed that Larry could contact LarryBoy in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed. * The film takes inspiration from a few Batman films while also trying to be its own thing. * The film uses the original designs for the VeggieTales characters. ** This is the second time after the redesign controversy that the original designs for the VeggieTales characters were used after The VeggieTales Show. * The key to the city would be seen at the LarryCave in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. * The film teaches a lesson in dealing with criticism, which is a theme that other fictional superheroes tend to deal with. * LarryBoy uses a lot more gadgets in this film, such as bubblegum blowers and smoke bombs. * This film was released to celebrate the anniversary of LarryBoy's first appearance in Dave and the Giant Pickle. On a related note, LarryBoy's backstory is a reference to that very episode--he states that he didn't feel special as a kid--as well as an old interview written by Mike Nappa, who would later write the book LarryBoy and the Quitter Critter Quad Squad. * LarryBoy’s opening speech from Dave and the Giant Pickle is heard near the end of the movie. * This movie marks the very first time LarryBoy's beginnings were mentioned. * The original LarryBoy theme song returns in this movie, as well as in the trailers. * DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India provided CGI animation for the film, using the original character designs from VeggieTales, its 2D animated spin-off LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, and its Netflix spin-offs VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City, while Toon City Animation provided 2D hand-drawn animation for the dream sequences, the flashback sequences, and the closing credits sequence. * During the credits, there are pictures based on some of LarryBoy’s adventures that took place after the events of the film and during the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space, LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, LarryBoy and the Bad Apple, and The League of Incredible Vegetables. * The official DVD release includes an animated short explaining how Larry got a job as a janitor at the Daily Bumble. * An anthology called Beneath the Plungers was featured on the film's DVD release. It involves LarryBoy and Alfred sharing stories in the LarryCave about mysteries unknown to fans (villain origins, other superheroes, etc.). * The songs "Hero" and "Feel Invincible" by Skillet were used to promote the movie's release. * The DVD includes commentary by LarryBoy (Mike Nawrocki) and Alfred (Phil Vischer). * Khalil the Caterpillar made a speaking cameo appearance in the movie while Pa Grape made a non-speaking cameo appearance as a fire marshal. * To celebrate the release of the film, the original LarryBoy website was brought back and given a major reboot, complete with character bios, new games, soundtracks and more. * A video game known as LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Game was released a few weeks after the movie. It was based on the events of the film and is the second LarryBoy video game to be released, with the first one being LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (based on the episode). * Voice Actors who work on Capcom products, such as Patrick Seitz, Caitlin Glass, Michelle Ruff, Johnny Yong Bosch, Roger Craig Smith and others, provide their voices in the film. ** In fact, as a reference, the might between Awful Alvin and LarryBoy is similar to how in the Capcom developed fighting games do boss battles. * Tress MacNeille uses a French accent for Mayor Blueberry in this film. * This is the first VeggieTales movie to be rated PG. * This is Big Idea's first production, as well as it's first feature film, produced in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio; their previous productions were produced in either 1:33:1 or 1.85:1. ** This is also the first VeggieTales movie to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio, unlike the previous two VeggieTales movies that were produced in 1.85:1. * A soundtrack and a novelization were released to promote the movie. * This is the second VeggieTales movie to be distributed by Universal Pictures, with the first one being The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. *The thirteenth Universal's animated film to become a franchise after An American Tail, The Land Before Time, Ama and the Mysterious Crystal, Balto, Computeropolis, Curious George, Despicable Me, Nepola's Odyssey, How to Train Your Dragon, The Secret Life of Pets, Paradoria and Trolls. * This will be the sixth DreamWorks Animation film to be released in June, after Chicken Run in 2000, Kung Fu Panda in 2008, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted in 2012, How to Train Your Dragon 2 in 2014 and Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie in 2017. ** It will also be Universal Pictures' sixth animated theatrical film released in June, after Topia in 1981, Density in 1985, Despicable Me 3 in 2017, Computeropolis: The Deep Web in 2018 and The Secret Life of Pets 2 in 2019. * This is the second DreamWorks Animation film of 2020s to be produced in a 2.35:1 aspect ratio, after Trolls World Tour. * The third Universal animated film of 2020s to be produced in a 2.35:1 aspect ratio, after Agent Chrysocolla and Trolls World Tour. * Shrek, the titular ogre from the 2001 DreamWorks Animation movie of the same name, makes a cameo appearance as a cloud that one of the radishes are looking at. See also *Larryboy: A VeggieTales Movie Trivia on Ideas Wikia Category:Trivia Category:VeggieTales Category:LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie